


Remus and Sirius: Always an Almost [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: as green as a fresh pickled toad [PODFIC] [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Study, Gen, M/M, Meta, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 08:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10213325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Sirius and Remus in my fallback headcanon were always an almost. They never quite took that last step to be together as a romantic couple. But I also don’t think this is a sad thing?





	

**Author's Note:**

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/as%20green%20as%20a%20fresh%20pickled%20toad/23%20Remus%20and%20Sirius%20Always%20an%20Almost.mp3) | 10:11 | 7.0 MB  
---|---|---  
[Series Podbook Part 2 TBA](PODBOOKURL) |  |   
  
### Music

_Prologue_ by John Williams

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!


End file.
